Daddy, I Hate You
by Seracchi
Summary: Ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa putranya membencinya. #AkaFuriEvent69


**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Seijuurou."

Seijuurou menatap sosok pria yang usianya baru memasuki kepala empat itu dengan datar. Sungguh, celemek yang dipakai tampak serasi dengan tubuh ramping pria itu meski baginya pemandangan tersebut tetaplah terasa aneh.

"Aku mendengar dari ibu temanmu—begini, apa benar hari ini ada pertemuan orangtua di sekolah?"

Ia mengalihkan pandang ke berbagai hidangan sederhana yang tersaji rapi di atas meja. Masakan pria itu kadang hambar, kadang terlalu asin, kadang campur aduk. Tapi toh ia makan juga demi melanjutkan hidup. Memang ia bisa masak sendiri, tapi ia tidak mau repot membuat jatah dua orang. Hanya memasak jatahnya saja pastilah tergolong tidak sopan terhadap pria itu. Jadi biarlah pria itu yang memasak.

"Sei—"

"Kau tidak usah datang," katanya sebelum menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Pria itu meletakkan peralatan makan di atas meja, tampak agak pias.

"T-Tidak usah datang? T-Tapi semua orangtua murid pasti datang. Biar bagaimana pun, aku bisa dibilang ayah—"

Ia sudah bosan mendengar semua ocehan pria itu. Setiap tahun selalu sama isinya sebab setiap tahun pula ia tidak pernah memberikan surat pertemuan orangtua pada pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau datang."

Ia bangkit berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan bersiap ke sekolah. Sempat dilihatnya sekelebat rasa terluka di wajah pria itu. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menyakiti hati pria itu dan ia rasa ia akan terus melakukannya selama pria itu masih mencampuri hidupnya. Terkadang ia ingin tahu apa susahnya bagi pria itu untuk mendiamkannya saja. Pria itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa laki-laki juga cerewet.

Begitu sampai di pintu depan dan bersiap untuk membukanya, ia bisa mendengar pria itu bergegas menghampirinya. Ia menoleh dan melihat wajah penuh harap dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah datang ke pertemuan orangtua di sekolahmu. Tapi tahun ini tahun terakhir kau bersekolah jadi aku benar-benar ingin datang dan—"

Ia mendesis geram. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti dari kalimat 'kau tidak usah datang'?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Wajah tuanya tampak menderita.

"Aku ini ayahmu—"

"Aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai ayahku."

Mata pria itu memerah perlahan. Seutas senyum kikuk terhias di wajah. "A-Aku tahu aku bukan ayah kandungmu. T-Tapi selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri."

Iris merah darahnya berkilat. "Aku bosan dengan topik ini."

Tanpa memedulikan pria itu, ia membuka pintu dan pergi.

* * *

Ia kembali tersenyum senang saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Ia tidak menyesal memaksakan diri datang ke pertemuan orangtua tersebut meski kehadirannya tidak diharapkan oleh sang anak. Ia tidak menyesal sebab ia bisa mendengar betapa cemerlangnya sang putra di sekolah. Ia merasa sangat bangga. Sejak pertama kali ia mengadopsi Seijuurou, ia sudah tahu anak itu berbakat di hampir segala bidang. Kepalanya tidak mau berhenti memutar pujian yang tak henti dilayangkan dewan guru pada anaknya.

Termenung, ia berpikir apa ia akan merasa seperti ini di setiap pertemuan orangtua namun ia tahu bahwa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kali ia akan menghadiri pertemuan tersebut.

"Tahun depan Seijuurou akan menjadi mahasiswa." Ia bergumam penuh kasih teringat akan putranya. "Waktu cepat sekali terlewat. Dulu dia masih bocah SD."

Ia teringat pertemuan pertama mereka di panti asuhan tempat ia pernah bekerja paruh waktu sebagai relawan pengajar balita. Hari itu sama seperti hari biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja begitu menjelang sore, seorang pria tua yang sudah beruban menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Saat itu ia dan semua penjaga panti asuhan sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan pria itu.

Kepala administrasi segera memproses data yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Rupanya orangtua sang anak baru meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Anak ini ditinggalkan harta warisan melimpah tanpa sanak saudara yang bersedia merawatnya.

Pria itu dulunya bekerja sebagai tangan kanan untuk ayah sang anak, namun di usianya yang jelas sudah berumur, sulit baginya untuk membesarkan anak kecil. Jadi pria itu menitipkan sang anak di panti asuhan, menjamin bahwa semua biaya yang dikeluarkan akan ditanggung dengan harta warisan orangtua anak itu.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou." Begitu ucap si pria tua dengan penuh rasa hormat. "Tuan Muda dari keluarga Akashi. Saya yakin kematian orangtuanya pastilah karena dicelakai musuh jadi tolong rahasiakan nama keluarga Tuan Muda."

Sepeninggal pria tua itu, Seijuurou tak banyak bicara. Namun tanpa banyak bicara pun anak itu sudah memikat hatinya yang saat itu berusia tiga puluhan tahun. Sekali lihat juga sudah tahu anak itu hidup di dunia yang berbeda darinya yang hanya orang biasa. Betapa putih kulit anak itu, iris merah, rambut merah, dan bibir yang juga merah. Raut wajah yang tegas dan dewasa di usia yang hanya sepuluh tahun. Begitu belia namun sudah ditinggalkan kedua orangtua. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Seijuurou.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terpikir akan mengadopsi Seijuurou sebagai anaknya sendiri. Apalagi di zaman sekarang, usia tiga puluh empat masih cukup muda untuk memiliki anak sebesar Seijuurou. Tapi saat sepasang iris merah darah itu bertatapan dengan iris cokelatnya, logikanya tak lagi bekerja. Dengan modal nekat ia mengadopsi anak itu dan membesarkannya. Seorang diri karena ia memutuskan tidak akan menikah. Ia tidak mau Seijuurou mengalami siksaan dari ibu tiri seperti yang sudah banyak diberitakan di mana-mana.

Saat ini Seijuurou sudah mau lulus SMA. Anak itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan bertata krama. Ia yakin putranya ini pasti sangat populer di sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bangga. Tak apa bila Seijuurou benci padanya. Yang penting baginya adalah anak itu bisa bertumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik. Ia akhirnya bisa memahami bagaimana hati orangtua terhadap anaknya.

Meletakkan sumpit dan mangkok di meja, tugasnya menyiapkan makan malam sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu Seijuurou pulang dan mereka bisa makan malam bersama.

Suara pintu depan dibuka terdengar hingga ke ruang makan. Ia tersenyum dan bergegas menemui anaknya.

" _Okaeri_ , Seijuurou."

Senyumnya jatuh saat melihat wajah anaknya.

Seijuurou sedang marah. Marah besar.

"Kau tampak senang." Suara anak itu dingin. "Yang kau pedulikan hanya perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak peduli dengan perasaanku."

Ia tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari perkataan putranya?

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan datang."

Hatinya mencelos. Ah. Rupanya tentang kedatangannya pada pertemuan orangtua tadi.

"Tapi kau tetap datang. Merasa senang sendiri sementara aku tersiksa."

Setiap kata bagai pisau tajam menusuk hatinya.

"B-Bukan begitu, Sei." Ia mencoba tersenyum, mencoba mengusap lengan putranya yang langsung ditepis kasar. "Tentu saja aku peduli pada perasaanmu. Aku juga berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

Putranya tertawa kaku. "Kenapa? Apa alasan kau bersikeras menganggapmu adalah keluargaku?"

Matanya bergerak liar, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bukan keluargaku, Kouki. Bukan siapa-siapa."

Mendengar putranya menyebut namanya membuatnya sadar bahwa Seijuurou tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Ayah'.

"Kenapa?" Ia balik bertanya, bersikeras. "Aku yang membesarkanmu, Seijuurou. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap kurang ajar begini."

"Lantas kau jadi congkak karena membesarkanku dengan uang ayahku?"

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Napasnya sesak. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya putranya akan berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak percaya setelah ia mencurahkan seluruh hatinya, mengorbankan masa mudanya, inilah balasan yang ia dapatkan.

Seijuurou melihat ayahnya terdiam, air mata mengalir membasahi wajah yang berjuang melawan usia. Sepasang iris cokelat yang selalu Seijuurou benci kini menatapnya kosong. Ia berusaha tidak peduli.

Seijuurou berusaha tidak peduli dan pergi mengurung diri di kamar.

Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka tidak makan malam bersama.

* * *

Di pagi hari saat Kouki terbangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, setelahnya ia pergi mengetuk pintu kamar Seijuurou yang tak menjawab. Ia masih berharap putranya belum berangkat sekolah dan mereka bisa makan pagi bersama. Penyesalan sejak semalam masih terus menghantuinya. Ia menyesal telah membuat putranya marah. Ia menyesal telah melewatkan satu kali makan bersama yang sangat berharga. Maka dari itu pagi ini ia bangun lebih awal dan memasak makanan yang sekiranya akan disukai Seijuurou.

Tapi setelah melihat rak sepatu, ia tahu putranya sudah pergi.

Sarapannya tidak pernah terasa sehambar pagi itu.

Sebagai orangtua, bagaimana pun kondisinya, ia tetap menjalankan kewajiban bekerja mencari uang. Meski Seijuurou beranggapan ia tidak mengeluarkan harta sepeser pun untuk membesarkan sang putra, sebenarnya segala yang ia berikan pada putranya adalah hasil keringatnya sendiri. Ia menolak menerima uang warisan yang diberikan oleh pria tua yang dulu menitipkan Seijuurou di panti asuhan. Ia ingin membesarkan anaknya seperti orangtua normal lainnya—menggunakan gaji yang ia dapatkan sendiri.

Mentari yang hari ini bersinar malu-malu perlahan undur diri. Ganti bulan yang mengintip dari balik awan tak kalah gugup dengan sang mentari. Dengan cahaya agak redup berusaha menyaingi kerlap-kerlip kota Tokyo yang gemerlap. Menuntun seorang pria paruh baya yang baru pulang kantor kembali ke rumah sederhana yang nyaman.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya lantang, melepaskan pantofelnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Keningnya berkerut melihat beberapa sepatu sekolah yang tergeletak rapi di depannya.

Suara orang berbincang-bincang semakin jelas terdengar hingga akhirnya ia melihat siapa pemilik sepatu-sepatu tersebut.

Ia tersenyum hangat. "Teman Seijuurou?" Melihat putranya berdiri agak jauh di belakang.

"Ah, selamat malam." Salah satu dari tiga siswa itu menyapa canggung. "Maaf mengganggu. Paman ini ayah Seijuurou, ya?"

Rasanya lucu melihat tiga siswa berbadan tegap dan besar itu berusaha bersikap sopan padanya. Ia jadi ingat pertama kali ia main ke rumah teman dan bertemu orangtua teman itu.

"Aku—"

"Bukan." Seijuurou memotong. "Dia bukan ayahku."

Tiga siswa itu tampak heran.

"Oh? Lalu siapa—"

"Hei, coba lihat jamnya! Ibuku pasti marah karena aku terlambat pulang untuk makan malam. Ayo pulang!"

"Ah, dasar. Kita pamit dulu, Paman. Sampai jumpa besok, Sei."

" _Bye_ , Sei!"

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat. Ketiga siswa itu membungkuk sedikit pada Kouki yang tampak terguncang namun masih bisa tersenyum membalas pamitan mereka. Akhirnya tinggal mereka berdua berdiri di pintu depan. Seijuurou berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei."

Seijuurou membeku. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu layaknya anakku sendiri."

Menggigit bibir, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh.

"Alasan kau tidak mau mengakuiku, apa karena aku membuatmu malu, Sei?"

Oh, astaga. Pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku tidak seperti ayah kandungmu, seorang bangsawan. Aku tidak kaya, tidak bisa memberikanmu yang terbaik—"

Ia berbalik, menghempas tubuh pria paruh baya itu dengan kasar, menubruk dinding di sisi mereka. Pria itu jelas terkejut—dengan mata melebar.

"Sei…?"

"Uang tidak berarti bagiku," desis Seijuurou rendah, nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau melarat sekali pun."

Ia meringis saat cengkeraman Seijuurou di bahunya mulai sakit tak tertahankan. Tangannya reflek berusaha melepaskan tangan putranya dari bahunya. "Seijuurou, jangan main tangan. Aku sudah tidak muda lagi."

Tapi putranya terus berkata seolah tak mendengar sepatah pun ucapannya.

"Kau tanya aku apa alasan aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai ayahku? Ini alasannya."

Mata Furihata Kouki membelalak lebar, selebar yang bisa dilakukan manusia. Jantungnya berdegup belasan kali lebih cepat. Tubuhnya tak henti meronta.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka putranya akan menciumnya.

Ia bisa merasakan bibir ranum Seijuurou bergerak di bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan setiap lumatan, setiap gigitan. Ia bisa merasakan lidah yang menerobos celah di antara kedua bibirnya, membuat gerakan sensual pada rongga mulutnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara memalukan yang bersumber dari mereka. Ia bisa melihat sepasang iris merah tajam berkilat balas menatap iris cokelatnya yang teramat syok.

Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya namun ini adalah pertama kali ia berciuman seperti ini—melibatkan lidah dan lainnya. Dengan putranya sendiri, demi Dewa Matahari.

Ketika Seijuurou melepas pagutan pada bibirnya, ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya kebas. Napasnya terengah dan ia bisa merasakan matanya berlinang. Ia terbatuk, merasa sulit bernapas. Jika bukan karena Seijuurou masih mencengkeram pundaknya, ia pasti sudah merosot jatuh.

"K-Kenapa…?" Suaranya serak.

Iris merah Seijuurou kini tampak kosong dan redup. "Alasan aku tak pernah mengakuimu sebagai ayahku."

Ia menggeleng, kalut dan bingung. Putranya baru saja menciumnya dengan panas.

"Aku ini ayahmu, Sei."

Seijuurou mundur, menjauh dari Kouki yang akhirnya terduduk di lantai. Pria paruh baya itu kembali membelalak kaget.

Pria itu bisa melihatnya. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama delapan tahun mereka hidup bersama. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana cairan bening itu menoreh bekas pada wajah tampan putranya.

Seijuurou tidak menangis, hanya meneteskan air mata.

Apa bedanya, ia tidak paham.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kouki."

Hidup Furihata Kouki dan Akashi Seijuurou takkan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

 **Akhirnya kesampean ikut event OTP! Lopelope di udara. Maaf kalau alurnya cepet. Soalnya ini oneshot sih, jadi agak dikebut hehe.  
**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows***


End file.
